<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>星际边缘的独角兽 by markspuppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936850">星际边缘的独角兽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy'>markspuppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Man of Steel (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Clark Kent, Chinese Language, M/M, Rape, little Kryptonian Biology, top zod, weak clark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/General Zod, past Dru-Zod/Jor-El</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>星际边缘的独角兽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>佐德在用鞋尖翻过那个沾血的下巴时情绪显得近乎平和。“我曾经或许……我认为，爱过乔。”<br/>瘫倒的人转动眼珠盯着他，细微爆开的血丝在睫毛下露出赤红，唇缝形成锐利的抗拒。<br/>“直到我用刀捅进他的肚子，我很愤怒，也不能否认依旧爱着他。”右脚跨过蠕动着试图爬起的身体踩住凌乱柔软的披风，佐德蹲身俯视两腿间虚弱不已的氪星孩子。“我像爱兄弟那样爱他，可能还有更高层级的灵魂追求，但是，卡尔·艾尔。爱——从来不会是解决一切问题的灵丹妙药。”隔着冰冷坚硬的手套扯住在汗水中逐渐散乱的头发，他注意到这孩子的眼神就像乔·艾尔一样顽固，或多或少，还带着点劳拉·艾尔那仿佛天生的傲慢。<br/>佐德并不奇怪这场会面使他心里沉寂的情绪再次起伏。眼前，大块头的年轻氪星人，是他在漫长的监牢岁月中注射积怨并幻想撕碎的对象，把旧恨延续下去是卑鄙的，但这孩子的重要性已超越了卑鄙。流浪时他有太多时间去思考，那些往昔在忙碌的空白间隙喋喋不休，他碎裂的家园，背叛的朋友，复兴的钥匙，承载希望的襁褓。现在，亲眼所见后他敏锐意识到这是个血统纯正高贵，基因比有史以来任何氪星人都要强壮的孩子。卡尔·艾尔可以是氪星的希望，未来之子，明日之子，新世界的缔造者，历史的传承……只要他不是乔之子。<br/>乔之子遭到了落后文明的同化，而他没有一天忘记自己的身份。佐德是生来注定的将军，不是政客，更不是外交官。他负责杀戮，铁权，不是温和的饲养。<br/>“和年轻的乔比，你太像个愚蠢轻率的愣头青。”近距离下卡尔·艾尔无法掩饰的脆弱从沉默酝酿的仇恨视线里漫出，他拽紧那颗脑袋，与紧绷的面孔对视。“你知道，对我来说最差劲的结局不过是杀了你，取出宝典，把你腐烂的身体留在这个星球上，看着你和那些小虫子一起化为灰烬。”<br/>不知道积攒了多久力气，男孩举起手臂从侧方袭来，别扭的唇下闪过尖利牙齿的冷光。勇气可嘉，但这样的反抗还是过于轻柔，佐德将那条无力的胳膊顺势扯脱了臼。卡尔·艾尔压抑的嘶叫从佐德扣在他喉咙的手掌下冲出，造成了温暖的震颤。<br/>“脆弱，柔弱的花朵。”就像他始终没把这孩子视作真正的威胁。“我猜你在这个贫乏的世界里从不知道疼痛是什么感受。”佐德体会着身下躯体的勉力扭动。“你只是在羊群里被惯坏的狼。在我不耐烦之前，做个合格的氪星婊子怎么样？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果要他承认的话，克拉克并不知道弱势是什么感觉。他体会过一段时间的欺凌和质疑，那些东西可以成为挫折，让他困扰并思考，但戴起虚假的面具与真正毫无依托的恐慌依旧大有不同。多年来，他呵护着人类如同呵护小时候饲养在玻璃缸里的金鱼。<br/>他知道被信号塔砸中，被狂奔的马顶住是什么感觉，不清楚要花费功夫学习难以理解的知识、恐惧有能力伤害自己的人、被疾病和伤痛折磨是什么感觉。乔纳森的死让他第一次明白无能为力是何种痛苦，在远远无法激发他潜力的生活之中他模糊确定自己唯一不能掌控的就是不接受勉强的人心。除此之外，这世界不可思议的脆弱。<br/>荒谬的是，在剧痛之中，此刻他突然领悟到人类一直以来对他的恐惧原来并非毫无理由。<br/>恐惧当然会战胜理智。<br/>克拉克的双手高举着被锁在一对装置之内。他被吊起，踮着脚，靠赤裸触地的脚趾尖来分担少许重量，脱臼的手臂并不好过。此刻他就像被捕捞起的海鱼，网中翻滚的鱼群里掺杂着特殊个体，平滑到几乎看不出起伏的鳞片透出蓝光，倒挂在钩上然后开膛破肚，淌一夹板的血水。<br/>战衣中堆积的冷汗在失去紧箍的外皮后蜿蜒滑下皮肤，尽管氪星留给他的礼物只是薄薄贴身的一层，他仍然因失去了这层遮掩而不适。<br/>佐德用拳头将他肚子里的内脏揍到移位。钝而激烈的疼痛让他失控地拱起背，吞下从胸腔里掉出来的呜咽。缩起身子他就会失去重心，这感觉他熟悉，差别在于此时他会被重力拽向地面。<br/>紧闭上眼，克拉克绷紧肌肉，不想叫唤得像个五岁小孩。<br/>“你不知道我有多想杀了你。”佐德的低语几乎能燃烧空气，他压抑着克拉克可能无法理解的愤怒。“换句话说，你体会过杀戮的本能吗？你知道战士的目的是什么吗？”<br/>来自各处的疼痛将吊起的人淹没，拖入窒息。克拉克觉得没准他的肋骨断了，但克拉克·肯特从没骨折过，他现在也无法透视自己，他分不清这些痛楚有什么区别。只是疼痛让他变得很潮湿，汗水从额头流向眼睛，血液冲撞耳膜和大脑。<br/>佐德握住他的下巴抬起，目光上下打量着。“卡尔·艾尔，你不是十分像乔，至少没我想得像。”<br/>他正是那个佐德由厌恶转为仇恨的婴儿，留给佐德的预想或许难以再改变，但这具身体的确已难以和幼小胎儿产生联系，卡尔·艾尔发育成熟，肌肉饱满，骨骼结实，体型高大，散发出佐德熟悉的微弱体味。<br/>百分百的氪星男人。基因优秀，却不受编写。贵族。智者。佐德想到了第一次遇见乔的时候。<br/>目光略过赤裸男人因痛苦亢奋而略微充血的硕大性器，佐德解开腰带，慢条斯理地手淫。这是个成熟的果，一个优质的氪星人，有力的腰，结实的臀，写进血脉而他自己却无知的生殖崇拜。氪星人用体外科技来生育，不代表他们就要抛弃欲望，只是相较而言生殖行为被引导得更为符号化。单纯的有性繁殖已接近神话，从这个角度来说卡尔·艾尔恰如一个原古故事中的凋零年幼神祇。<br/>这么些年来，在地球人愚昧和贪婪的浸润下，他是否也随之堕落?<br/>“让我猜猜……你能和人类性交?”用空出的手冷漠拂过年轻人饱满下垂的双球，克拉克的头猛然抬起，嘴唇微张而一言不发。“你不会把他们弄坏吗？你能从这件事当中得到什么满足？”佐德很久没有笑过，但他不介意用这个表情来表达讽刺。<br/>“well……你也不需要被满足，只要你在这颗星球上就永远也不可能满足。”缓缓吐字，手掌分开虚弱失力的大腿，他使指尖埋进了丰腴臀肉之中。滚热，汗湿，比其他地方柔软。<br/>也许卡尔·艾尔在努力装模作样，但那对染上浑浊的蓝眼睛瞳孔忽然缩紧，挣扎着跳出惊惧。佐德喜欢这表情，一块被撬动的顽石，没有什么比这更让他兴奋。<br/>仅凭蛮力，他推了一根手指进去，克拉克尚可忍耐，只是呼吸更加急促，颤抖的苍白脖颈下隆起蜿蜒的青绿色血管。“你不需要被满足。”他挤进第二根手指，“你甚至无关紧要。”<br/>卡尔·艾尔开始挣扎，拖着他开始泛起大片淤青的身体。脱臼却让他仅剩无几的力气不听使唤。<br/>这些反抗几乎不起眼，佐德塞入了第三根手指。被束缚起来的不是情人，更不是女人，是败者，叛走的子嗣。他只要这具完美得毫无意义的身体向他敞开，被侵略，即便方式是撕裂。<br/>他握起卡尔·艾尔沉重僵硬的一条腿，血渍粘在了冷白的皮肤上。仍旧太紧，佐德扶着完全勃起的阴茎，抵上那个韧性十足的入口。<br/>很紧，但也很柔软，在佐德的力量下卡尔·艾尔的屁眼唯一能做的就是被迫撑开，毫无回寰余地。年轻人几乎在喉咙中嘶叫，嗓音源于疼痛而变调，轮廓分明的肌肉被击溃防线般抽搐着，发丝凌乱黏在那张雕刻出的脸颊上，随着仰头张口呼吸而翘起。<br/>如果遗传这事靠谱，他就有优秀的战斗基因。克拉克却并不吝于暴露出脆弱的一面，他的一切想法感受都直观挂在脸上，这也算是佐德讨厌这家伙的原因之一。他太软弱，太易被打碎，未经训练，从不是一个合格的战士，却在地球被捧誉过盛。<br/>不算缓慢地将整根阳具深入，接纳处的抗拒其实消减了大部分生理快乐，不过那副压抑懵懂的面孔和被汗渍或其他东西打湿成缕的睫毛仍促使他继续这个行为。佐德空出手握住过于丰满的臀肉，比肌肉更柔软的触感溢出指缝，冷酷地在热源中抽送几下，他感受到衣料外卡尔·艾尔坚实的小腹随着他的动作而失控起伏。<br/>“你是否有考虑过，或许你只是个意外?”侧头在低沉呻吟着的脑袋边吐字，佐德攥紧在氪星空气中软化的肉身。“这里的每个人都会说你很特别。但你有没有想过你可能只是在乔和劳拉的计划成型后恰好出生，又被投放到了这个一踢就散的脆弱世界里。”<br/>佐德看到结实的野兽幼崽再次咬紧牙关。<br/>“除了外来者，你不是地球的什么，对氪星来说你也并不起眼。”这是谎言，但也并非太过虚假，佐德没有欺骗他。<br/>插入的动作随着加快而顺畅，卡尔·艾尔痉挛的肌肉在施虐中屈服，这使佐德轻易操到了对氪星人来说很特别而地球养子疏于了解的地方。吮紧他的入口再次收缩，卡尔的脑子似乎还在转动之中，毫无防备从喉咙中被顶出了遭口水浸湿的含糊呜咽，光滑的肌肤隐晦地抹开深红。<br/>“看见了吗？你什么都不懂，不了解你的本性和能力。”佐德慢条斯理惩罚着那个粘稠强力的处子地。<br/>“对地球上的人来说，你也只是个会带来灾难的意外。和我相同。”他使了点力气来稳住双臂间晃动的宽大身躯，分神品味着缓缓张开的穴道和掌心中随撞击波动的肉浪。“我找到你因为我需要宝典，而我操你……可能因为你是你乔的儿子。性交在不同文化里的意义不一致，我不是很介意你把它想象得更淫荡些。”<br/>挂住卡尔的锁链响动着，克拉克光滑的发丝差不多全散回了卷曲形状，他毫无意义轻摇着头，搁浅的白鲸那样扭动悲鸣。<br/>“你什么都不是。”什么都不是。千千万万个无法计算的日子里，佐德都在心底里告诉自己还有那不存在的幻影：这孩子只是个绊脚石，计划破坏者。<br/>“也许.....”卡尔·艾尔急促呼吸着，第一次在这场暴行中开口，汗水淋漓。“也许你是对的。”他喘着，时不时停顿下来抵抗自己发出尖锐耻辱的声音。“我可能只是个意外，我有时候就会……这样想。”<br/>佐德挑高了眉毛，指甲陷进握住的肉里。<br/>克拉克再次蠕动起来，蜷起身体试图借着佐德给予的支点做出什么动作。不耐地将他拽了回去，佐德更蛮横地冲撞，足以让年轻人腿软，他扣住卡尔·艾尔的喉咙收拢，抓紧了血管与软骨以施惩戒。<br/>一时半会间卡尔·艾尔那张嘴除了反复轻轻张合外毫无用处，唾液牵成丝线在离开下唇时断裂。<br/>克拉克眼眶周围的皮肤潮红，他眼睑垂下盯住佐德。<br/>“....但无论如何……你对此也无能为力。”他吞咽又嘶哑着，用屁股抗拒却吞吐着佐德的阳具。“我出生了，活了下来。你永远....永远也无法改变这个事实，不管你说什么。”话音刚落，他便被操得哽住。<br/>从内到外颤栗着承受暴行的氪星人显然不懂什么是讲话的合适时机，他在几声失控低叫后再次放低嗓音。<br/>“从我睁眼后……我在他们之间长大，我学习他们的语言，了解他们的历史，穿他们的衣服，学着像他们那样做事……我还读他们写的书，听他们讲的一个又一个故事。”他伸出舌尖湿润先前被咬痛的唇肉，翘起的棱角无处遁形。<br/>“我就是他们.....就算永远也没有‘我们’。我是你们，也是你们……”他的双腿溺水般勾上了佐德的腰。“而你从对我来说几乎不未存在的氪星中出现……”<br/>“你想让我怎么做。”卡尔·艾尔将头撇向一侧，声带极微地震动着。“我应该怎么做？你是佐德，我只是我。”<br/>佐德在这团被撞得吞吞吐吐的废话里收尾，将久未发泄的浓稠种子注了进去。<br/>“我明白了。”他在射精中松开支持卡尔身体的双手，替那个思绪混乱的人做下定论。“你没有选择。就像曾经每个氪星人一样。”<br/>抽出尚未完全疲软的性器，他在卡尔·艾尔腿根处抹净溢出的精液，随后利落整理好衣物。“但那是你的问题。目前看来我的问题是解决你。”<br/>伸手抚摸面前在爆发边缘的饱满阴茎，脆弱混乱的脸立刻陷入失神。“你该好好记住这次真正的性交不要忘记。”佐德对手心里的液体冷笑，没再施舍出任何兴趣。<br/>克拉克喘息着把重量分担在刺痛麻木的完好手臂上，视线被纠缠凌乱的黑发搅成一片模糊。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>